Please
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Snape/Hermione fic. What could make the most-feared professor in Hogwarts say "please"? Takes place during the trio's seventh year, but as though they're still at Hogwarts. Barely mentions Voldemort. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Snape/Hermione fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Just a little one-shot that hit me while I was watching X-Files ... not really sure what the connection is, but oh well. _

_This sort of related to one of my other fics: "Who You Are At Heart", but it doesn't tie in with it. _

_Anywhoo, let's get on with it, shall we?_

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

No one could explain it. It had been happening more frequently lately, and when it did, those students who experienced it would stare ahead with wide eyes before scampering off with their tails tucked between their legs, clearly thinking it was merely the calm before the storm.

For something must indeed be terribly wrong for Severus Snape - the most hated and feared teacher - to be saying "please" to the teachers and students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At first it had only happened once or twice a week. Lavender Brown had gone up to show him her Potion, and he'd sent her away with a, "Please return to your seat, Miss Brown." She'd nearly squeaked in surprise, but had done as she was told. Now it happened nearly every day, sometimes two or three times.

There were rumors going around the school, or course. Some thought him to be possessed, others thought that perhaps McGonagall had done a spell on him to make him nice. There were those who said that he'd taken a Cheer-Up potion by mistake, and couldn't figure out how to undo the disaster, and those who were of the opinion that with the Dark Lord how defeated, that he had simply decided to be nice. That theory wasn't given much credence, but it still floated about.

No one really knew what to make of Severus Snape's strange behavior. Aside from the occasional uses of the word, his behavior hadn't changed all that drastically. Well ... you had to be looking rather closely to notice the subtle changes. For instance, whenever he would use the word "please" in a sentence, his eyes would lock with a certain individual, and the would share a secret grin. His hair, while still long and greasy, was slightly more taken-care of. None of the students appreciated the fact that his greasy hair was a result of all the potions that he brewed, but still, he made the effort now to shower more than twice a day - which was his normal. He was still an inconsiderate jackass, and held true Slytherin values, but he no longer went out of his way to criticize the "weaker" students, nor did he prowl the halls on days when he wasn't assigned patrols to dish out excessive point-removals.

All-in-all, it would appear that something had tamed the beast within him, but no one knew what. No one, of course, except one certain individual.

She made her way down through the dungeons, protected by the disillusionment spell she'd cast, as well as the knowledge of almost every single secret path and short-cut through the school. She whispered the password to his rooms and made her way inside, beginning to remove her clothing even before she removed the invisibility spell.

"Prompt, as usual," he spoke from his chair by the fire, knowing she was there without having to turn around.

Hermione removed the spell, sliding across the floor until she stood in front of him, her school robes already removed, and the tie around her neck loosened. "Well, I aim to _please_," she replied.

Snape rolled his eyes, bringing her forward for a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away, he had a grin on his face.

Hermione sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright then, let's have it. What was the count today?"

Snape grinned even wide. "Three."

Hermione's shoulders sagged a little, and she dropped down until she was on her knees, moving her fingers across the fabric of his pants. "You surprise me more and more every day, Professor."

He'd be lying if he said that it didn't excite him when she called him that. "Well, now ... what are we waiting for?" he urged. "I held up my end of the bargain ... It was rather easy, I might add."

Hermione groaned, getting to work on his belt. "Easy for you to say," she muttered, wishing she'd never come up with this idea in the first place. It had begun as a sort of joke, wanting to make him squirm and then get to have her way with him ... and of course there was the added benefit that he was starting to be a little bit nicer. But he'd been having _too much_ fun with this. "Your jaw isn't killing you."

Snape took pity on her, pulling her face up to meet him eyes. "There are other ways you could please me."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering where this was headed. "I'm listening."

The rest of the night was spent in blind-passion that neither of them had ever come close to feeling. The next days, the other teachers asked Severus how he'd thrown his back out, and Hermione's friends asked her why she was walking like she'd been riding a Hippogriff for hours ... but neither of them said a word. They just found each other's eyes, and shared a secret grin.

...

_The end. _

_Short, but hopefully sweet. _

_What did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
